Love&War
by Gingersnap122
Summary: "Let's stop the madness, just come lay with me." And truth be told I'm waving' my flag before it goes bad yeah yeah 'Cause we made it this far on for better or worse I wanna feel it even if it hurts


Hello readers this is my first Naruto fan fiction…please be gently and don't criticize too much thanks. I have had this idea in my head for the longest time but I've been so lazy and reluctant to actually publish it. This is an Alternate universe story which means except for the characters it does not follow anything from the Manga or Anime. This is mainly Yaoi and if you're not comfortable with that I warn you to exit this story and go to something that's more suitably for your taste. :)

Main Pairing: SasukeXNaruto

Minor Paring: Kakashi x Iruka Sasuke x Sakura

I don't own a thing but my personally ideas.

The morning sun rays peeked through light blue curtains, entering into Naruto's room on the bed he laid sprawled out with the blankets kicked off.

"Naruto, wake up." His guardian Iruka said gently shaking Naruto awake.

"Uh, Dad what time is it?"

"It's just past seven, hurry up and get ready" he answered walking out of Naruto's bedroom. Naruto groaned as he ran his hands through his spiky blonde hair he sat up in his bed, yawned and stretched his arms. He stood up and dragged himself into the bathroom where he undressed himself and stepped into shower he turned the knob and set it to the right temperature. The water felt so nice, soothing and warm on his skin. Naruto tilted his head back and let the water stream down his face and body it felt so relaxing.

Reaching for the shampoo and conditioner he covered his hair with the apple scent. Naruto then washed his body with pomegranate and mango body wash. He hung his loufa sponge back up on the shower stall, turn the shower off and opened the door. Naruto stepped out on to the rug outside the shower stall. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked over to the marble counter top where took his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed his teeth.

Quickly getting dressed Naruto went down to the breakfast table, to find his Father pouring syrup on his pancakes.

"Eating without me I see." Naruto said pulling a seat at the table and sitting down.

"Yea, you were taking your sweet ole time so I decide to start without you."

"So… what are we eating for breakfast?" Naruto questioned eyeing Iruka's pancakes.

"I'm eating pancakes you're eating whatever you can find in the kitchen." Iruka answered moving his plate away from Naruto's line of vision.

"Iruka, you're not fair how can you eat six pancakes and not share one with me?" He complained while walking over to the fridge where he pulled out milk and cheerios and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Because life's not fair kiddo, now hurry up so you can make it in time for your first day of school." Iruka answered popping the last pancake into his mouth.

"What! I'm still eating."

"No time for that hurry up. It's also my first day at work and don't want to show up late." Iruka said as he quickly dashed his dishes in the sink and rushed out the door.

"Fine." Naruto said reluctantly grabbing his backpack and walking out the door.

-Time Skip-

Naruto walked up the steps of Konoha High, silently pondering what he should eat when he got home. The next thing he knew he was knocked on my ass by a solid mass that felt like moving bricks.

Naruto looked up to find the culprit glaring down at him ever so rudely.

The boy was tall, around 5'11, and perfectly muscled he had fair-skin, onyx eyes and _black_ chin-length _hair_. Naruto almost publicly drooled at the sight of this guy who was sculpted ever so much like a Greek god.

"Watch where the hell you're going idiot!" he spat the anger apparent on his face.

"What the hell asshole! You ran into _me_!" Naruto shouted as he quickly got to his feet.

Suddenly out of nowhere a girl with bubble gum pink hair jumped in front of the boy

"You're in Sasuke's way loser you need to move," The girl spoke crossing her arms

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked pointing to the girl.

"I'm Sasuke's girlfriend so you better watch what you say to him." She answered defensively.

"I don't give a fuck whose girlfriend you are; your boyfriend ran into me so he needs to move."

"Sasuke's presence is a blessing you should be honored to have bumped into him"

"Are you stupid? Why should I be honored to get knocked on my ass by a grade A asshole?"

"Don't talk about MY Sasuke like th-"

"Sarkura drop it! Let's go!" He said pulling the girl beside him as they walked away.

Naruto shook his head if this was how everyone in this school acted he was going to dreaded going to school even more then he usually did.

-Time Skip-

When he entered the classroom he sat in the very back row in order to not have attention drawn to himself. But the teacher knowing that he was a new student made it known to the class that a new student was in their presence. Everybody turned to look at the back where he was slumped in his chair trying to avoid eye contact. The teacher waved his to the front to introduce himself to the entire class.

"Hello there, you must be the new student, right?" The teacher a bald old man glanced down at his roster, "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes."

"I'll be your Literature teacher, Mr. Unix," he turned towards the students and cleared his throat.

"Class, today we have a new transfer student joining us, this is Mr. Uzumaki." He looked back toward me again, "would like to give the class a brief info about yourself?"

"Um not really," He smiled nervously.

"Okay then, Mr. Uzumaki go ahead and take the empty seat in the back next to my star student Mr. Uchiha." Naruto having no idea who "Mr. Uchiha" looked clueless around the room until he finally saw the hands raised in the back. He Walked to the empty desk and plopped himself down in the seat.

Naruto looked over to see who "Mr. Uchiha" was his eyes widen when he realize Mr. Uchiha was the asshole he meet in the front of the school.

For the strangest reason Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke despite being an asshole he was still so fucking attractive.

"Hmm… it seems as if you're becoming infatuated with me. What can't take your eyes off me?" Startled Naruto looked away.

"Are you serious get your head out of your ass," Naruto replied pretending to have his attention to the teacher

Sasuke smirked leaning in closer so the teacher wouldn't hear. "Aww, you just want to sit there and gaze at me, hoping that I will give you some attention? Are you falling in love with me?" His smirk turned into a grin. "Is that it? You're falling in love with me aren't you? You want me to make _love _to you… you want me to pop your cherry, don't you?"

Naruto's face was becoming bright red, "Oh, I know. You want to be my Bitch!"

"You either shut up or I will _make_ you shut up!" He grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt.

Naruto's outburst grabbed the attention of everyone in the classroom, including the teacher.

" Mr. Uzumaki, I would very much appreciate it if you didn't disturb my class. Please settle down or a slip to the office will be the next step." Mr. Unix sighed waiting for him to get settled back in his seats.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgment and settled in his seat wishing that the bell would ring soon allowing him to be out of the proximity of Sasuke Uchiha.

-Authors Thoughts-

If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around does it really fall? Ponder on this and then ask yourself If you don't leave a comment or review will I ever know you feels about the story. Whooo Yaoi!

So I made Sarkura a stupid bitch i don't regret it and I had so much fun in the process.

So in the story Sasuke and Sarkura are actually in a relationship and NO it's not forced Sasuke actually loves her…...Who am I kidding its all forced lol.

Sorry for the Sarkura bashing y'all.


End file.
